Marth/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Marth (Mystery of the Emblem) Summoned * "If you will allow me, I can be your strength!" (Movie) * "I am Marth, Prince of Altea. It is good to make your acquaintance. Like you, I desire peace above all." Home * "It's strange. I feel like you are a part of me—as if we have been together forever." * "I cannot allow a single one of my friends to die. Together, you and I, with everyone else, will win this war." * "I am no Hero-King. I only stopped the war thanks to my many allies." * "Thank you for everything you do for us. If ever you find yourself in need, I want you to rely on us." * "This world is beautiful... It reminds me of my own homeland." * "Pardon the intrusion. I was asked to come say hello by Kiran." (Greeting from friend) * "Over all the battles we've fought together, I have come to see my own powerlessness. As but one, I cannot accomplish anything. Together, we can face everything. That is why having you at my side gives me courage beyond the telling of it. I shall continue to fight at your side as long as you will allow me. I am eternally grateful that we may count on one another." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "You too are blessed with wonderful allies." * "What's wrong? And how may I help?" * "I admire how you lead your troops in battle." * "It seems every world is war-torn." * *laughs* * "The circlet I wear? A gift from someone dear to me." * "I don't want anyone to die. Surely you feel the same way." * "I enjoy this time with you. My troubles seem to melt away." Map * "Together!" * "Understood." * "As you say." Level Up * "Let this be a ray of hope that lights the way for others!" (5-6 stats up) * "I shall do my best to always improve." (3-4 stats up) * "My apologies. It seems I am not myself today." (1-2 stats up) * "May I help end the fighting with this ray of hope." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "My prayers are with you!" * "Forgive me!" * "I must end you!" * "Fate has brought us here!" Defeat * "Farewell..." Marth (Bridal Bloom) Summoned * "Greetings. I am Prince Marth of Altea. This outfit? It's a traditional groom's outfit for a bridal festival, in which... Well... It's a bit hard to explain, you see..." Home * "What do I want out of my marriage? I'd be happiest knowing the person I love is also happy." * "A member of the royal guard often took to wearing some odd outfits... They'd doubtless love this one." * "Jagen, Cain, Abel, Draug, and Gordin... I can't help but wonder what they'd say if they saw me in this outfit." * "I heard that Caeda attended a bridal festival a little while ago. It sounds like she had a wonderful time." * "I'm not quite used to fighting on horseback. I'll need the Altean knights to teach me how to simultaneously wield my weapon and control my horse." * "I come with greetings of affection from Friend. May you always be happy." (Greeting from friend) * "I've been told this outfit is what a man wears when pledging his love to the woman he loves. In my heart, I already know the woman I want by my side when I make such a vow, but... Well, dressing in this outfit and thinking about making such vows somehow...makes me nervous. Ha, I suppose wearing this has been good practice. Now that I know how it feels, I'll be ready for the real thing. And when that day comes, I'd be honored to have you bear witness, Kiran." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "What do you think? It's not...odd, is it?" * "There's some dust on my clothes? Would you be so kind as to help brush it off?" * "A festival is a brief respite for the soul." * "This attire is...somewhat unsettling." * "I wonder where the perfect place to hold a wedding is around here!" * "Someday, when peace returns... I hope to have a wedding of my own." * "I hope I can continue to count on you." Map * "Of course." * "If only..." * "To happiness!" Level Up * "Ha, what a surprise! Could this be the power of love?" (5-6 stats up) * "I must become stronger to protect those I love." (3-4 stats up) * "My apologies... It seems I must refocus my efforts." (1-2 stats up) * "Why, thank you! It's like a celebration is just for me." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "May love triumph!" * "I vow victory!" * "For those I love!" * "With all my heart!" Defeat * "Late for the ceremony..." Marth (Hero-King) Legendary Hero Battle * "This castle was once taken by the enemy, leading to the suffering of many. We can't let that tragedy recur. Let us begin our training." Summoned * "My name is Marth. For what reason and for whom do you fight? I'd like to understand your ideas of justice." Home * "The seven kingdoms of Archanea are uniting... And the people say I should be entrusted with them all." * "The darkness of war that once enveloped Archanea has reached this world... I can feel it." * "Please, do not worry for my sake. I may not quite look it, but I have seen my fair share of conflict. You should get some rest yourself, however." * "This? Oh, it's a medicinal drink Caeda made for me. It's...just a little too sweet..." * "Why do you risk your life to fight for this kingdom? Heh, don't look so grim at receiving such a question. I simply wish to hear your true answer." * "Hail and well met! I have heard very good things about you from your friend Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Ever since people began referring to me as Hero-King, I've been pondering the true meaning of justice. Victory births the defeated, and the defeated vow vengeance through clenched teeth. This means history is forever doomed to repeat itself. My father struck down, my country seized... I, too, have seen losses, so I can empathize. After fleeing to safety, I swore to restore my homeland with the help of my comrades. It was Nyna who entrusted me with the Fire Emblem...and it strengthened my resolve to fight on. I no longer fought for vengeance... I fought for the people. I found victory only because I had first found so many allies who shared my new sense of justice. They lent me their strength, and we fought as one. And now, I have come to believe that you share that same sense of justice. Let us continue to fight as one, Kiran." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I'm Marth, Prince of Altea." * "Has something gotten into you?" * "Legendary Hero? Please, I've done nothing so grand as to earn such a title." * "I can accomplish nothing on my own. It's thanks to my friends I've come as far as I have." * "My hope is for people of all worlds to live happily." * "If I'm not dependable, everyone else will suffer for it." * "As a friend, you are irreplaceable. I will protect you." Map * "Right." * "What's my move?" * "Together." Level Up * "In pursuit of victory!" (5-6 stats up) * "Good... Now I just have to keep it up!" (3-4 stats up) * "Could this be the work of the dark presence I sense?" (1-2 stats up) * "If we combine our strengths, we shall not fall to the enemy!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "We fight together!" * "I refuse to yield!" * "To the end!" * "Shine, Falchion!" Defeat * "Forgive me, friends..." Marth (Glorious Gifts) Summoned * "It is very nice to meet you. I am Elice. Thank you for all you've done for my younger brother Marth." Home * Marth: Even though the fighting drags on, everyone is in such high spirits. Truly, festivals are magical times. * Elice: I doubt Marth recalls this, but he nearly got left behind on the way to a festival near the castle back home! * Marth: If you want to take a rest, Elice, I'll happily patrol in your stead. * Elice: Look at the snow, white and glittering. It is so beautiful. I wonder if our home is also blanketed in snow... * Elice: Have you found presents for everyone on your list? If you hold them close to your heart, it's easy! * Marth: I want you to know that you're in our thoughts this holiday season, Kiran. (Greeting from friend) (Upon reaching level 40) * Marth: I've only had a chance to see a little bit so far, but this is a huge festival, isn't it, Kiran? * Elice: It seems so! Everywhere you look, you see happy people. This land is so beautiful too. But war yet persists... * Marth: Oh, Elice. Please, try to forget the troubles of the world and enjoy yourself, if only for today. Brood too much and everyone will only begin to fret. * Elice: Very well. But look there, Marth! That man! Is he ice-skating? Oh, no! He fell... Let's go and see if he's hurt! * Marth: I'm sure he's fine, Elice! You're so concerned for others that I worry you may lose sight of your own happiness. * Elice: Oh, Marth. I am touched by your concern, but you needn't worry about me... I've already found someone who makes me very happy, as Caeda does you. Info Screen * Marth: Elice! Come quickly. There's something you have to see! * Elice: *giggle* You seem excited, Marth— perhaps a bit too excited...? * Marth: Ah... My apologies. It's just that— * Elice: Oh, you needn't worry. I'm only teasing. Truthfully, I'm happy to do what you want. * Marth: And I'm happy to spend the winter festival with you... I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. * Elice: I had some reservations when I first came to this world, but...with you here, they've all fallen away... You have matured quite a bit, Marth. * Marth: Maybe some...but I still have a ways to go... I trust your judgment—but I cannot take credit! Any maturing on my part is all thanks to the support of my friends. They have always been faithful. * Elice: Marth... * Marth: It's true, though! Jagen, Cain, Abel, Gordin...and so many more... Caeda too, of course. Their support has been...a true gift. * Elice: Of course, of course... And Caeda... her support must be an exceptional gift, is it not? * Marth: Wh-what?! * Elice: Oh, and look here, Marth. Would this necklace not make an exceptional gift in return? It would look stunning on Caeda... * Marth: No, no, that's not what I meant by—! * Elice: Just trust me, Marth—that is, if you want Caeda to know how much you appreciate her... Ah! This ring is also quite pretty... There is no greater delight than giving gifts to those you care about. Why don't we go look at some more together...? * Marth: *sigh* You are right as ever, I suppose... Thank you. Our time together is another gift I'll cherish. Map * "Right you are." * "This way, Elice!" * "Shall we, Marth?" Level Up * Elice: May the many honored fallen who sacrificed everything in service of Altea be blessed forevermore... (5-6 stats up) * Elice: Is everyone all right? Please, bring any injured to my side, that I may tend their wounds. (3-4 stats up) * Marth: This is no good... Without Jagen and Cain here, I just can't focus! (1-2 stats up) * Elice: Wonders never cease in this land. I am certain Marth will grow into a strong leader here. (New skill learned) Duo Support * "Try not to wear yourself out." * "I will enjoy this." Duo Skill * "Here I go!" * "Stay focused!" * "Over here!" * "Leave it to me!" Critical/Skill * Duo: Bless us with strength! * Duo: Elice! I'm here, Marth! * Marth: This is for you! * Elice: From the two of us! Defeat * "Forgive me... Elice..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes